Game of thrones: Arrival of the dragon knight
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: After the battle against molag bal and mannimarco the vestige was ready to begin his new life in black mash, but the daedric prince saw fit to send him elsewhere. Will the vestige be able to survive in this new land.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a what if crossover I had been coming up with for some time so there might be some changes during the game of thrones.

Chapter 1: an unknown world

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky, upon a northern beach was a washed up figure next to him was a bag full of his belongings from his armor and sword to his food supplie. The figure was an argonian who survived ship wreck during a powerful storm, he began to sture as his eyes opened he saw what was left of the ship he was on only to see his mount resting on a near by rock. The argonian wore hooded leather outfit(covenant scout outfit) and carried a great sword on his back, as he took his belongings and mounted his guar he began his journey in this new land.

As he continued his journey he felt the temperature of the land and guessed it to be skyrim, but saw no signs of the native creatures such as giants or saber cats instead he saw a few villages filled man and women and children that resembled nords but no elves or any other races. He then saw a castle not far and not far beyond he saw a man carrying a bundle who was also heading for the castle, the man stopped and saw the argonian before him "where are you headed ser?" the argonian asked the man "to winterfell, and might I ask who or what are you?" the man asked "my name is Scar-face I am an argonian warrior, I seek lord of these lands for I am unfamiliar to them." the argonian responded "then look no further, I am Eddard stark lord of winterfell and warden of the north, you may join with me if you wish." The two rode to winterfell, after they entered the gate lord stark was met by a young robb and sansa as well as his wife who had a look of shock but not from their guest but the baby lord stark was carrying.

After an hour some of the people of winterfell were a bit curious or scared of the stark's guest and his mount, within the castle Scar-face was speaking with lord stark about where he was only to learn that he was no longer in tamriel but wersteros. After learning about where he was he then figured out how his ship came to this new land, Scar-face was now stranded in new lands and had little choice in what he should do he then decided to serve lord stark and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The argonian and the bastard

Almost six years have passed since the arrival of both Scar-face and the baby Jon snow, the young bastard was now five years old and was adventuring with his high born sibling Robb along with a young Theon. As the three boys were having their fun not far away Scar-face was at the forge improving his great sword, he was then greeted by lord stark as he was finishing his improvments to his weapon "an interesting looking blade." lord stark said "indeed, it's a person weapon I bare with me like your sword." Scar-face replied "i see, where did you get such a weapon?" the lord of winterfell asked "i obtained it during my journey where came from, I believe I will one day die wielding it." he said with a bit of a smile. The two then heard the sound of Scar-face's guar chasing after the three boys, apparently they thought it would be fun to fool around the creature thankfully the beast was harmless and only chased after them to spook them.

After being chased by the over sized reptile the three boys had gone back to their daily routines, but Jon was still walking around the yard he then saw Scar-face tending to his guar. The boy seemed nervous about both Scar-face and his mount, it wasn't long till Scar-face saw the young bastard from the corner of his eye "theres no need to be a scared." he said to the boy "i'm not scared." Jon replied as he walked up to the argonian. Scar-face only chuckled as the boy came closer Jon was a bit cautious about the mount "don't worry he won't bite you, he's actually quite peaceful." he said as he patted the guar and it returned to the stables. He then turned to face the boy "so what brings you Jon?" the argonian asked the young bastard but before he spoke they were met by maester Luwin. "greetings ser Scar-face, I hope young snow isn't bothering you?" the maester asked "no maester, we were just talking." the argonian replied he then handed Jon a wooden great sword "use it to practice Jon, one day you'll need the skills of a great swords men to aid those you care for." Scar-face said to Jon as he got up and walked with the maester.

A few days later:

Scar-face was practicing to keep his skills in check, unknown to him he was being watched. He continued to slash his great sword at the dummies and never let his guard down, he then gave one final slash to one of the dummies as he seethed and returned to his duties as Eddard starks personal guard along with Jory and Rodrik cassel. As he walked the halls he ran into Jon who seemed to have begun caring the wooden great sword "greetings Jon, I see you've taken to keeping gift with you." he said to the young bastard "aye m'lord and thank you." he said to the argonian the two then went to where everyone else were for it was Robb's name day.

A few hours later:

A few of the tourney's events had passed with one remaining, the event was a duel between a handful of fighters Scar-face among them. Before the fight Scar-face was met by lord stark "interesting set armor, not many would think of wearing such a thing." Ned said to the argonian "indeed, I heard the tale of Roberts rebellion and of prince Rhaegar. It would be an honor to fight before you lord stark." Scar-face said with a bow "fight well then." lord stark said as he returned outside. Scar-face placed his helmet on and grabbed a one handed version of his great sword he forged for the battle and began to walk to meet his opponent.

He was greeted by a large crowed who were cheering for coming battle, as he continued to walk to the battle ground he saw the stark family watching him and his opponent arrive. He stopped once he was in the circle he and his opponent would fight in, he then saw who he would battle against the man was from house Bolton for he bore the sigel of the flayed man of house Bolton. Scar-face bowed before the starks as did his opponent, after doing so the battle began with the Bolton warrior attacking first with his blade hitting Scar-face's shield. Scar shoved the fighter and attempted to catch him off guard only to hit the man's shield, the Bolton fighter tried to thrust his blade at Scar-face's side only to miss and glaze the argonians armor. The argonian bashed his shield against the Bolton's head stunning him, the Bolton then threw his shield at the argonian who blocked it with his own. The Bolton fighter then charged at Scar-face only to battered by his shield, the man tumbled and Scar-face threw his shield to the ground making the fight even the man then rose and charged again with his sword high in the air and began slashing at the argonian only for his blade to clash with Scar-face's sword. As both clashed blades Jon watched as the two fought each other, the Bolton fighter thrust his into Scar-face's side which got a few gasps even Jon was afraid of seeing him die. The Bolton was about to end the fight but Scar-face thrust his sword deep into the Bolton warriors leg, the Bolton fight moaned in agony as Scar-face rose showing no signs of pain and the bleeding seemed to have nearly stopped completely. The battle was over and Scar-face was named victor after the battle, As Scar-face was walking Jon came running to him "Scar, are you ok?" he asked the argonian "of course it's nothing more then a scratch." he told the young bastard just as Eddard stark arrived. "greetings lord stark." the argonian said as he bowed before the lord of winterfell "rise, mind telling me how did that Scar." the lord of winterfell asked "if your talking about the injury it's natural for me and my people, this ability comes in handy in different ways even prevents us from any form of disease." the argonian explained to his lord. "well, you showed your quit skilled with a sword lets hope you don't get killed one of these days." Eddard stark said to the argonian "don't worry lord stark I attain not to." Scar-face replied as departed leaving Jon and Eddard alone.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, expect some interactions between Jon and Scar-face through out the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologies about the mage delay but do to some personal things some chapters may be delayed but don't worry i'll be sure to keep this story going. And yes there will be a romance thing with Scar-face but not with Sansa i'll already have something planed for that, no spoilers.

Chapter 3: The deserter

Scar-face awoke to the sound of a passing raven, as he arose he looked out his window to see the courtyard in it's usual state. He prepared his Nordic armor for it seemed suitable for the northern region, as he entered the courtyard he saw Bran practicing his archery while his brothers watched along with Ned and Catlyn. Scar watched as the young stark tried his best to strike his target only to have his brothers chuckle at his failed attempts, "and which one of you were a marksmen at ten? keep practicing Bran." Bran then aimed his bow again only to say someone else hit the target, everyone turned to se Arya with the bow. Robb,Jon and Rickon then began laughing as Bran start to chase his sister, Scar-face even chuckled at the two young starks he then noticed ser Rodrik and Theon walking up to lord stark. Lord stark along with Theon and Rodrik began to walk to the stables but before Scar-face could follow he saw Lady stark give Jon a look as if almost disgusted by his presence, He then walked up to him "everything alright?" he asked "aye, just placing arrows back." he said trying to avoid the subject. "Well best be quick lord stark will have need of us." Scar-face then went to the stables to meet up with the warden of the north.

An hour had passed since the group left winterfell to reach the chopping block, Scar-face knew lord stark gave the last word but he wanted to meet the deserter for himself. And it wasn't long till two stark guards were bringing him forward, lord stark walked up to the deserter as did Scar-face and ser Rodrik but what caught Scar-face's attention was something the other two didn't see. He walked closer to the deserter which got a questioning look from lord stark "why did you leave the wall?" Scar asked "I...I saw white walkers." he said with fear very clear in his voice. Scar-face looked into the lads eyes and saw clear as day that something caused this much fear into a single man "lord stark, what are these 'white walkers' of what he speaks of?" he asked "creatures that had vanished thousands of years ago." lord stark answered "if they vanished what kind of creature can bring this much fear into a man." he said as he looked at lord stark "I don't know, but your right." he said as he also saw what Scar-face was seeing. "I will not ask you to free him lord stark, these are your lands and your word is law let judgement be just." Scar-face said as he walked back next to ser Rodrik, Ned began to think of what the right decision would be. "your sentence will be postponed until we learn the whole story, you have Scar-face to thank." the lord of winterfell then mounted his horse along with the others and road back to winterfell.

Arya and Sansa were eagerly awaiting there fathers return, they then saw their brothers and father ride in to winterfell with their banner men. Scar-face got off his horse while holding something, as he walked up to the stark girls they heard small yelping coming from him. He then presented them with two of the five dire wolf pups to which they were quite happy to hold "you two have Jon and your father to thank for them." he said "Scar-face, a word please." lord stark called the argonian then walked over to his lord "yes lord stark?" he asked "tell me, what do you know of the white walkers?" he asked "only what information that was given to me." he responded "and tell me why do you think the lad saw them?" he asked his sworn sword "because I have seen things that could cause that much fear lord stark." this caught lord starks attention. Before Ned said anything else Catelyn came holding a message "Ned...I'm so sorry." she said with sorrow evident in her voice.

Jon, Robb and Theon were getting their hair cut and shaved while the rest of the smallfolk were preparing for the king's arrival, Scar-face on the other hand was cleaning and sharpening his sword. As he was doing this he notice Bran running about with the pup he named summer who seemed to have grown quite well, he finishes with his sword and prepares for the kings arrival. During his time with Ned Scar-face learned about the king from him, but those were years ago and this would be the first time he would meet with the ruler of the seven kingdoms.

A/N: That's it for chapter 3, keep an eye out for the next chapter. P.S sorry if you notice a sort of time skip they kind of did it in the and I hope to keep more details in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An unexpected ally

It had been decades since the last Targaryens were driven from their home, now they live across the narrow sea thanks to a supporter to their claim to the iron throne. Daenerys awoke to the sounds of singing birds but the beautiful sound was drowned out by her brother Viserys, out of the two siblings Daenerys never asked for much but hoped to return to her family home within Westeros. She rose from her bed and looked for presentable dress, as she was getting dressed she noticed something or someone coming to the home of their host.

Outside the dwelling the stranger was ever getting closer, it wasn't long till Illyrio Mopatis and his guests the remaining Targaryens came to greet the traveler. "Welcome stranger, how may I be of servos?" Illyrio asked "I seek a place to stay for the night I can pay what ever you wish." the hooded stranger said. Daenerys then took notice to the stranger who was obviously a woman, but it wasn't the fact that she was a women that got her attention but the distinct feature which was behind her that had her attention. "Very well then five hundred gold for one night." Illyrio said as the hooded woman then handed him a large pouch.

For the rest of the day Daenerys was very curious about the strange woman, but as she got lost in her thoughts she did not notice that the woman she was thinking about was now face to face. "Greetings your grace." the woman said with a bow "greetings, I apologize but I don't know your name." said the youngest of the siblings "it is alright me'lady, my name is Shijirra it is an honor to meet you." as the strange woman said the Daenerys smiled a bit "you are too kind, where is it you come from?" the young Targaryen asked "I from a distant land your grace, my ship was caught in a storm and I awoke in the free cities some decades ago." the strange woman said. Daenerys then felt happy that she survived such an ordeal but she wanted to see what the woman looked under hood, and as if she knew what Daenerys was going to ask she removed her hood to reveal herself to the Targaryen. Daenerys was a bit shocked to what she was seeing "do not be alarmed your grace I come from race from my home land, we are called khajiit." as she explained to Daenerys the young Targaryen show great interest.

As the day went on the two seemed to have grown a friendly bond with one another, Shijirra had told Daenerys more about her homeland of Elswhere and Tamriel. it was then that Daenerys asked the traveling khajiit if she could remain with her and her brother, to her surprise Shijirra accepted the offer and would act as her personal bodyguard.

Across the narrow sea:

Scar-face was practicing his skills with a training dummy as Ned and Robbert were getting ready for a hunt, he and Jon stayed behind to keep up with their training. As the hunting party began to leave Bran started to climb the walls of Winterfell as he always does, Scar-face saw the young Stark climb one of the towers and went to follow him. As Bran climbed higher and higher Summer started to whimper in worry for the Stark boy, the scared argonian walked up to the young direwolf and looked up to see Bran still climbing now he began to worry about the young boy. As Bran got closer to the window to the tower he heard the sound of a women, he then went to investigate only to see something he should not have. "Stop! stop!" Cersei said to her brother as he then saw Bran who tried to run but almost fell, but the kingslay caught him in time "are you completely mad?" he said to Bran "he saw us." the queen repeated to her brother "I heard you the first time." he replied "quite the climber aren't you?" he said to Bran who started to calm down a bit. Jaime looked at his sister "the things I do for love." he said be for shoving the boy off the edge of the window, as Bran plummeted Scar-face ran to where the boy would fall and caught him. The two laid on the ground but as Scar-face rose he saw the unconscious boy in his arms, he then lifted the boy up and ran to master Luwin with haste for he was worried for the young Stark.

The next day came as Catelyn remained by her son's side for most of the night, but Scar-face on the other hand was more focus on his duty of protecting the members of house stark more then ever. As he swung his blade at the training dummy he was visited by someone unexpected "Impressive skills, for a beast." the argonian turned to see the king slayer "an honor to meet you as well king slayer." Jaime just gave a smirk after hearing his titled insult "brave thing you did for the stark boy, to bad he's not awake to thank you." as Jaime said that Scar-face struck the training dummy with enough force he cleaved it in half from the left shoulder to the right side of the waist. "Very impressive, you'd do well to use that strength to serve the starks like a good pet." Jaime said still wearing is trade mark smirk "and you'll do well to be at Robbert's side instead of your sister's." this caused Jaime's smirk to fade. Scar-face glared at the elder son of Tywin Lannister only to have Jon grip his shoulder, the king slayer then left the two to get ready to leave for the trip back to king's landing. "He's not worth getting yourself killed Scar, besides lord stark is going need you by his side." Jon told his friend, Scar-face turned to face him "your right Jon but there is something I wish to talk to you about." after he said that Jon almost knew what he was going to say "I know you wish to join the night's watch Jon, but at least see the world before taking the black." Jon had heard his uncle Benjen who also wanted him to give more thought before taking the black. "Then tell me what reason is for me to join them besides seeing the world?" he asked "there stark must always be at Winterfell, Bran will need you and Robb by his side. You may not bare the stark name but you share their blood." Scar-face told Jon to which it got him to think, the two walked to the stables "Jon I have a gift for you from a stranger." the argonian said lifting a covered object. Jon took the object but before he could uncover Scar-face stopped him "when the time comes use this gift to defend house stark." as he said that he sat upon his mount and went to meet up with lord stark and the traveling party.

A few days had passed since the king and Ned left Winterfell, the traveling party had stopped at inn for some rest. No longer in the north Scar-face was now baring a black leather attire (vampire armor) but still carried his strongest sword, the day went quite smoothly with little problems. Not far away he saw Arya playing with her friend, but as they were playing they didn't notice when Sansa and Joffery appeared. Sansa called out to her sister and the two children stopped it was then that Scar-face knew he had to step in to avoid an incident for he knew about the prince for being cruel, but as he got closer Joffery drew his sword on the young boy. "Joffery leave him be." the argonian said to which got the prince's attention "and why should I monster." as he said that his blade began to slowly slice Mika's cheek "if you wish to fight someone then face someone who can fight back." the starks sworn sword said as he unsheathed his blade. Joffery was struck by fear by the appearance of Scar-face's sword, the blade was black as night an the back of the blade was jagged and barbed. The prince now enraged for being made a cowered charged at Scar-face, the two blades clashed causing sparks to fly. As the two clashed the three spectators could only watch as the conflict ended in it's own way, Scar-face then used his tail causing Joffery to fall on his knee and with one strong swing of his sword just as Joffery brought his sword up Scar-face's blade cut through his sword but barely missing Joffery shoulder. Joffery's arm shook with fear as Scar-face could have killed him, Scar-face then sheathed his sword "Arya, Sansa return to the inn." he said as the two did as they were told. He then looked down at the trembling prince "your very lucky, if it were a bandit you fought against you would be dead." he then helped him up "if your are to be king one day you'd best grow a pair otherwise you'll be too easy to defeat." after that he left to returned to Ned and the rest of the traveling party.

A/N: that's it for chapter four, I apologize for the delay and I also apologize if there any errors for the past few weeks I had some bad writers block and was trying my hardest to come up with another character to introduce. And yes there will be some meager changes and some stuff will remain the same, but some deaths will happen but as before no spoilers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The dragon,the tiger and the deserter

It had been some days since the wedding between Daenerys and Khal Drogo, Shijirra rode her horse along side the new khaleesi and her new adviser Ser Jorah Mormont. "Are you from same lands as Lord stark's sworn sword?" Jorah asked "what do you mean?" she replied "decades ago an unknown warrior washed up on the northern shores of Westeros, he had the features of a reptile and stood and talked like a man he also bore a large scar over his left eye." he told her "you speak of the one know as Scar-face, he lives?" the khajiit replied "aye, I've seen him once he is a skilled warrior." Jorah said "if he is alive, then so is his brother." Shijirra said thinking that there might be more survivors of the ship wreak.

It wasn't long till the horde stopped, Daenerys had went into a small clearing followed by Shijirra. Before either of the two could speak the sound of a blade cutting through the trees, "you give command to me!" Viserys said as he got off his horse but as he went straight for his sister Shijirra got in front of her to defend the youngest of the siblings. As he continued he was caught off guard as Rakharo's wipe cracked and wrapped around Viseryes neck causing him to fall on his back, he released shortly after Daenerys told the blood rider to release him the group the returned to the horde with the exception of Viseryes who was made to walk.

Within king's landing:

Scar-face was roaming the halls of the red keep, as he walked through the keep he heard many sounds but none were as loud as the howls of Lady and Nymeria. As he listened to the wind and the dire wolfs he did not notice the person who followed him, "greetings me'lord." the argonian turned to see who the person was. Once he saw the person they were covered in grayish black clothing wearing a hood that covered his face, the man then took out a sword and began to walk up to him the argonian then unsheathed his sword as well. The two blades clashed and caused some of the keeps residents to see what was happening, one of the spectators to this fight was Cersei. The two continued to swing their blades with Scar-face's attacker trying his best to kill the argonian, both were trying to end the fight as quickly as they could but the attack was as good as dead. He tried to thrust his blade into Scar-face only for the skilled warrior to sever the mans four arm, the assassin fell to his knees screaming in agony but before Scar-face said anything a bolt was shot into the man's neck.

Almost two hours had passed since the attempt on his life, Scar-face was in his thoughts till he heard a nock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked "it's your lord Scar." lord stark said as Scar-face went to open the door, "greets Ned." he said to the new hand of the king "I heard what happened, thank the gods you still live." this earned a light chuckle from the argonian "indeed but I still don't know who sent him." he replied "best course of action now is to keep your guard up." the lord of winterfell said to his sworn sword.

Winterfell:

The day went on as any other day, Catelyn still sat by her son's bed as he was still unconscious. But the rest of winterfell continued their daily routines with Robb ruling for his father, both he and Jon had spoken to Will to learn more of what had transpired beyond the wall only to learn that he was the only survivor of a whitewalker attack. Although still a prisoner Will was well taken care of, he had earned some trust from Robb and Jon. As for Theon he would often spend time with Ros, though the two had a form of a relationship Ros more into her work.

Jon was training for he was in par with lord starks sworn sword, over the years he trained with both Scar-face and Ser Rodrik. Even after training with such skilled warriors Jon was still determined to become a warrior like them, but he was still haunted by what he was even though many showed him great respect he was still just a bastard in the eyes of those not of the north even lady stark saw him as such and has always despised him. After his training Jon went to his room, sitting beside the door sat the gift Scar-face had given him. Jon knew it was a sword but Scar had told him to only use it when the right time called for it meaning it wasn't a regular sword, there had been times when he was tempted to see the blade but something told him to reveal it when house stark need him.

Vaes Dothrak:

The horde had reached the city of Vaes Dothrak, this was Daenerys's first time seeing the city. Her brother was less pleased when they first reached the hors statues, over the weeks prior to reaching the city Shijirra chose to remain close to her to make sure her brother wouldn't harm her ever. As they got further into the city it wasn't long till they attracted some attention, the khajiit was ready to pull her sword out as a cloaked hooded figure came close "is that any way to welcome an old friend." the man said to Shijirra, "who are you?" Daenerys asked he then removed his hood "my name is Oraa." the argonian said. Jorah immediately recognized the stranger's look "your an argonian." he said to him "half actually, one of my parents was an argonian the other was orc. How do you of my kind new comer?" he asked "Jorah has met Scar-face." Shijirra answered.

It was mid day when everyone had settled into the huts, Oraa was told about his brother and how he was aiding lord Eddard stark. Although Oraa was Scar-face's brother he shared both physical characteristics to both races that made him, he told the group of how he ended up in Vaes Dothrak. Oraa like the others washed up on the shore and wondered into the dothraki sea where he was found by the dothraki, it took a great deal of men to capture him. After his capture however the khal of the khalasar that captured him chose to use him as one of their warriors, over the years he earned respect for his skills in battle and earned his freedom. "If it's alright with you khaleesi I wish to join your khalasar in hopes to reunite with my brother." Oraa asked to which Daenerys accepted, the large argonian smiled and rose to fetch himself something from outside.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 5, as before I apologize for any errors I made. And for those wondering Oraa looks like a brutish argonian.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter to the story, once again I apologize for any errors and hope you enjoy reading this story. I do not own GoT or Elder scrolls.

Chapter 6: A nest of vipers

Scar-face woke to the sounds of kings landing's people going on with their daily lives, after some time he found kings landing to be what he expected nothing but politics and schemers. After dressing in his normal attire he walked the halls for a bit, although there were many guards within kings landing he carried his sword at all times. It wasn't long till he saw another sworn sword walking the halls of the keep, Scar-face had heard the tales of what the hound's brother did to him. After some wondering he had entered the gardens, it surprised him to see a beautiful place within a corrupt city. It wasn't long till someone unlikely appeared "I see your doing well after the attempt on your life." the queen said "thank you your grace, but I would very much like to know why one of your guards kill the assassin." he said trying to get an answer "he was already it was a mercy to end him quickly." Cersei said Scar-face she was lying but chose to say nothing "where are from?" she asked him "I'm from a place far from here called black marsh." he replied "must be a very harsh place." she said with a smirk "indeed it is, for only my kind can only survive it." Scar-face said.

After speaking with the queen Scar-face had grown a sense of fear, for she was dangerous and feared for Eddard's life as well as the stark girls. It wasn't long till he heard the king shouting, he went to investigate only to see lord stark with a serious look to him "what happened?" he asked the lord of winterfell he then noticed the badge of the hand was no longer on him. Both Scar-face and Jory followed Ned the hands chambers not long Petyr Baelish came to the chambers, Jory was sent to get two stark guards men. The argonian had went to retrieve his armor before heading out, he had heard rumors of people thinking he was a deformed Targaryen he merely chuckled at the idea. After preparing himself he went to meet up with lord stark and Jory, he made it to where Petyr brought Ned outside stood the stark men. But he then Lannister men appeared coming down the ally and not far behind was Jaime, Ned came out of the brothel with Jory following close behind "such a small pack of wolves." the elder son of Tywin said "stay back ser, this is the hand of the king." Jory said "was the hand of the king, now i'm not quite sure what he is lord of somewhere very far away." Jaime replied. Apparently word had reached king's landing that Tyrion had been captured by lady Catelyn, Scar-face unsheathed his blade as did the rest of the stark men "come stark, I rather you die sword in hand." Jaime said to the lord of winterfell "if you threaten my lord again." Jory replied getting ready for the fight. "Threaten? as in I'm going to open your lord from balls to brains to see what starks are made of." the king slayer said point his sword at Ned "you kill me, your brother's a dead men." Ned responded to Jaime "your right, take him alive kill his men." Jaime ordered his men. The Lannister guards had killed the two stark guards leaving Eddard, Jory and Scar-face, one of the Lannister men tried to run the argonian through only to loss his head a few others lost their lives to Jory and Ned. Jory then charged at Jaime only to be stopped by a Lannister guard, Scar-face was still under attack by two guards men he ran his sword through one of them and used the dead man's sword against the other cleaving off his arm and head. Ned had finished off a few Lannister guards who thought they would win, Jaime charged at lord stark and the two skilled men's blade clashed. Jory and Scar-face were finishing off what was left of the Lannister guard only for one to catch Ned in the leg with a spear, as Jaime headed to his horse Jory tempted to stop him but had gotten a dagger in the side causing him to fall to his knees. Scar-face had ran to his lord and comrade, "I want my brother lord stark, I want him back." Jaime said as he rode off with two of his remaining men following him. Scar-face removed the spear from lord starks leg and helped him inside Petyr's brothel as well as Jory, the city watch came some time later and took lord stark back to the red keep.

King Robert had made Ned his hand once again and that angered Cersei for lord stark fought one of her brothers and Catelyn captured Tyrion, Scar-face knew this would mean war against starks and lannisters but he worried for the life of lord stark as well as Robert Baratheon. Both he and master Pycelle tended to the injuries of both Ned and Jory, though Ned's injury was not fatal it had to be looked after to ensure it didn't festered. Jory on the other hand was vary lucky, Jaime's blade had missed his vitals and caused a great deal of blood loss thankfully Scar-face carried some positions to help his friend. It would be a great deal of time till Eddard could walk properly for now he would need the use of a cane, but his leg will heal.

The past few weeks had been hell for lord stark and it was beginning to show, Scar-face grew every more worried for the house he served. Robert was right about one thing there was going to be a war, but the argonian didn't think it would be between two great houses. As he walked the halls he saw some of the small council rush in one direction, he soon followed as well to see what had happened. He then saw what had everyone's attention, Robert was mortally wounded during his hunt and had lost a great deal of blood. The sworn sword saw the wound and it was very gruesome not even his potions would help, the king would die soon and this did not bode well for anyone for Joffrey would be king and knowing Cersei she would see Eddard stark dead. He had exited the room as did everyone else, he went to find Jory to warn him and to get Arya and Sansa to the stables so they could return to winterfell. After seeing to Jory Scar-face was returning to his lord's side, he found Eddard along with most of his guard. "Are you sure you want to do this Ned?" he asked "it must be done, the throne belongs to Stannis." lord stark replied "but there is still the Targaryens." Scar-face said which got a serious look from lord stark, the argonian knew of Ned's history with the Targaryens but Daenerys was an innocent and did not deserve to suffer for her fathers actions. But Viserys was different and was old enough to remember what happened to his family prior to his exile.

The stark men walked into the throne room where Cersei was waiting for them as well as her son, Scar-face looked around the throne room and saw every men of the watch and the gold cloaks. "Ser Barristan I believe no man here can question you honor." lord stark said as he hand him a message "king Roberts seal, unbroken." the famed warrior said as he saw the letter. He then opened the letter to see what the now dead king had left in Ned's hands, "lord Eddard stark is here in named protector of the realm, to rule as regent until the hair come of age." ser Barristan said as he read the paper. He then handed the letter to Cersei who proceeded to tare it apart, it was clear that conflict was about start at any moment. As the tension rose time had slowed for Scar-face and in this time one thing went through his mind, one single sentence and as a dragon knight he was close to being dragon born was able to use one shout each dragon knight was taught to use. It was then Joffrey ordered the Lannister guards and the gold cloaks to attack, Scar-face then unsheathed his sword it was then the men of the watch chose to betray lord stark. The stark men fought against the traitors but a few lost their lives, Scar-face was fighting valiantly to defend his comrades but the numbers were against him. One of the men of the watch had slash his left side deeply causing him to bleed badly, "and last words beast." a man of the watch said he smiled a bit and took a deep breath of air and without hesitation he said the words most dragon knights said in combat "yol toor shul." he shouted as he exhaled and a large burst of fire engulfed any men of the watch who were caught in it direction. Some of the men were stricken with fear by the sight but the rest would see him dead, but it was fruitless battle Ned had been captured by Petyr he had one chance to save the stark girls and return them to their mother. He ran for the stables where Jory would be waiting for him and Ned, as he ran he tried his best to loss his pursuers in the allys of king's landing while still healing from his injury. Scar-face's wound was deep but it would heal fast but he lost quite a bit of blood but he was able to continue to the stables, as he nears the stables he sees Jory standing next to a cart with Arya and Nymeria. " Wheres Sansa?" he asked "we couldn't find her, wheres lord stark?" Jory asked the argonian "Jory I need you to get Arya out of king's landing right away." Scar-face said to his friend, Jory was confused till he saw blood on lord starks sworn sword's armor he the nodded. "Aren't you coming with us Scar?" the young girl asked "I'm afraid I can't Arya, promise me you stay out of trouble while with Jory. We will meet again." the argaonian said to her he then looked to her dire wolf "you keep them safe now." he said to the dire wolf who only whimpered a bit, he then got on his guar "we'll meet again at Riverrun, until then stay safe." Scar-face said as he rode his guar out of the city at great speed.

Winterfell:

Catelyn had returned to her home after Tyrion's trial in the eyrie, she had watched her son rule Winterfell as his father did but it wasn't long till they had heard what transpired in king's landing. Robb had called his banner men and was ready to fight the lannisters, Jon knew what was happening it was then he went to his quarters to for the gift Scar-face had left him. As he entered his room he found the object still in the same spot it was in at all times, he slowly took it up and uncovered it. The sword had a white wolf with red eyes as the pommel of it, he saw a letter in the covering that covered the sword. He took it up and read it "a gift from the wall, use it well." the letter said, Jon didn't understand till he unsheathed the blade it was a valyrian steel sword. Jon was filled with joy that he was given such a weapon, he sheathed the sword and attached it to his belt, as he was walking to meet with his half brother he thought back to when Scar-face taught him. The night came and all of house starks loyal banner men sat in the hall as they spoke of battle plans and feasted, Jon sat next to Robb as they were going to be going to war soon everyone were to enjoy the moment but Jon was concerned about those who were in kings landing.

On the king's road:

Scar-face rod his guar as fast he could to escape, the days had pass as he continued to reach Riverrun. He had reached a large river and stopped to let his guar rest, he drank from the river along with his guar. As he drank from the river he felt anger for he could not save his lord and Sansa, he rose to his feet and check his belongings to find he had some food left enough to ensure he reaches Riverrun. After an hours rest he was back on the road, all he could see were what was left in Gregor's attacks. The further he went into the river lands the more he saw of Gregor Clegane's attacks, it made him sick to know that such a man was made a knight but this was Westeros and everything was different but still had some of the same concepts as his home land.

It took him a few days but he made it to Riverrun, it wasn't long till he met with some of the men of Riverrun but he was in luck. The men who met with him were led by Bryden Tully "who are you and what's your business?" the blackfish asked "my name is Scar-face, I am hear to meet with Jory Cassel and Arya Stark." the argonian said "they are not here, you are welcome to stay till they arrive." the brother of Hoster Tully said as he escorted Scar-face into the Tully's keep.

Scar-face had told both Bryden and Edmure of what had happened in king's landing, they were greatly angered that not only did Tywin set the mountain on the river lands but Joffrey captured Ned and held their niece hostage. "any word from Winterfell?" he asked "Robb and his men ride south to meet Tywin on the field." Edmure replied "there still the matter of rescuing lord Eddard." Scar-face said still fearing for his lord. He waited for the arrival of Jory and Arya, it had been weeks since they parted in king's landing and he knew he would have to look for them if anymore days have passed.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 6, Though the next chapter might take some time so keep an eye out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here is the next chapter hope many of will enjoy, once again I apologize for any errors that you may find.

Chapter 7: Protectors of wolves and dragons

Jon remained within Winterfell with Bran and Rickon to ensure his brothers were well protected he wasn't alone in this matter, Will was no longer a prisoner and served as best he could. Jon and Bran were doing their best to keep the peace in their home while Robb headed south with his banner men, a raven had been sent to them from Riverrun that Scar-face had arrived there and that he had Jory take Arya with while he distracted the city watch who had pursued him. But they had no word on when they would arrive in Riverrun and would no doubt send men to look for them, Jon had worried for Ned and his sisters some time now but all he could do is hope for their safe return and an end to the war. But it was only wishful thinking at best, but it was the best they can do until they knew for sure that Eddard and Sana would be returned safely.

River lands:

Scar-face had been given a handful of Tully men to search for Arya and Jory, almost a week had past and with Gregor and his men raiding the river lands there was an ever present danger should Arya get captured by the mountain. He had also heard that Beric dondarrion had been in the river lands, no doubt still hunting for the mountain and his men but things have changed. The men have stopped along the road for rest and began setting up camp, as the men sat by the fire everyone spoke of many things but the one thing that was of great concern was lord Hoster Tully's health. The father of lady Stark was nearing the end of his life and It could be any day, although Edmure was older then Robb and younger then Ned he was still not ready to lead his house for showed some arrogants but he would have to see if the son of Hoster could prove him wrong. Night had come quickly and the men were already falling to sleep they would be ready to search for the young Stark on the morning, but it wasn't long till Scar-face heard howling "wolves, they must be on a hunt." one of the Tully men who was still awake said but the howling was very distinct. This caught the argonian's attention "men get up." he said as he walked to his mount "what for?" one of the men asked "that was a dire wolf howling, which means Arya isn't far." he responded to which his men followed suit and at once they rod to where they heard the howling.

Jory and Arya had managed to escape king's landing without any problems, as they rode along the king's road they had seen only a few villages that were still intact. They chose to stay in one of the remaining villages for the night, "how much longer till we reach Riverrun?" Arya asked "only a few more days milady." Jory responded. As they were about to sleep for the night the village is invaded by Lannister men, Jory went to see how many men were attacking and saw that the village was over run. It wasn't long till they heard the sound of swords clashing and men screaming, a Lannister solider barged into the house Jory and Arya were staying in only to see a cruel black blade go through his back and out his chest. The blade then retracted from the men as he fell, they then saw who it was who plunged the blade into the Lannister solider "about time I found you two." the argonian said with a smile. Jory then saw as Tully men battled with Lannister soldiers, both Jory and Scar-face ran to assist the Tully men who were fighting. Although few in number the Tully fighters along with Jory and Scar-face were beating the invading Lannisters, Arya watched the battle from a safe hiding place but a Lannister solider spotted her. As he got closer Arya was about to run till Nymeria her dire wolf attack the man and tore him apart, after most of the Lannister soldiers were killed only three survivors rod off. Scar-face sheathed his sword "how many men we lost?" he asked on of the Tully men "none ser, some injured but no losses." one of the men responded "good, we set up camp and help any villager who was caught in the attack. We return to Riverrun first light." Scar-face said as he walked over to the young Stark "are you alright?" he asked to which she nodded. Scar-face the walked her to the campfire with Jory and Nymeria following close by "never took you to be a commander of sorts." Jory said to which Scar chuckled "I was in a war once, and led men into dangerous odds and won." he told his friend as the sat by the fire.

Vaes Dothrak:

It had been some time since Viserys's death, after the attempt on Daenerys's life Khal Drogo swore that he will to take the iron throne for his son. The dothraki horde had ransacked a number of villages even Oraa had taken part in the attacks, the latest attack was on a lamb men's village. Though Khal Drogo wasn't the only Khal who was attacking the village, another Khal by the name Mogo. After saving one of the women Daenerys went to her husband and saw him speaking with Mogo who had been angered by her actions, Oraa and Shijirra were ready for a fight but it was Khal Drogo who saw fit to deal with the man. The fight was not long for Drogo tore open Mogo's throat with his own blade and ripped his tongue out through the wound, although the battle was brief Drogo had gained an injury. The first person to jump at the offer was one of the women Daenerys saved, but Shijirra stepped forward and did what she could for the wound. Oraa took the woman named Mirri Maz Duur for interrogation, the rest of the Khalasar had taken many slaves to sell to the slavers.

River lands:

After rescuing Arya and Jory Scar-face had a raven set to Robb that his sister was safe, and that he will be returning to king's landing to save lord Eddard Stark from his fate. Scar had been riding day and night to the pit of snakes where his lord remains a prisoner, he had taken 20 Tully men with him he would see that the man who gave a place in his home freed. The journey was long but the group did their best to avoid being noticed, but there were some unavoidable confrontations but they proved victorious against any Lannister men they ran into but they we're very fortunate they had not ran into the mountain. Before they left from Riverrun Scar-face had his sword reforged into a great sword, after stopping Lannister men from raiding the villages they passed he had gained the respect and loyalty of the men who were with him.

After weeks of riding they had reached the edge of king's landing, but they had to disguise themselves so not to attract attention and not to be spotted as they entered the city. As the walked through the gates they blended with a group of traveling merchants, every step they took was a very risky one but Scar-face was willing to sacrifice himself for house Stark. One of his men walked up to him "ready the men, carry cross bows if you can and keep you blades ready for anything." he told him to which the men nodded and went to the others. As they got further into the city they saw a large crowd forming at the great sept of baelor and the followed, the mob was large and called for blood Scar-face and his men began moving to the front of the mob and tried their best to get into position. As the men got into place Scar saw guards bring out Ned, the man had seen better days he still had a limp do to his injured leg. As the lord of Winterfell walked to the front of the sept someone threw a stone at him, after he reach the front he looked at the mob who wanted his head. Scar could only watch as Eddard confessed to false crimes, this furthered his anger for he knew Eddard was a man of honor. "Ser Ilyn, bring me his head." Joffrey ordered the man know as Ilyn Payne all but complied by unsheathing ice, now was the moment to free his lord from this fate. Scar-face removed his disguise and unsheathed his daedric great sword, "this mockery of justice ends now!" he said as he ran to his lords side. The gold cloaks and Lannister men attempted to stop him only to be met with bolts hitting their targets, Ilyn Payne attempted to face the argonian only to be cleaved in half. "kill them, kill them all!" was all the false king could yell out as his men fought against the men who came to free Eddard Stark, the mob was now in a panic as the fight was breaking out. Scar-face cut his lord's bindings "run Ned, the realm needs you alive." he said to him as men of the city watch came charging, Eddard picked up ice and removed the first men of the watch's head clean off "I won't leave without Sansa." he said as he stood by his comrade. Not far Sansa attempted to escape but had been caught by Ser Meryn Trant "where do you think your off to." he said as he dragged her to the queen, but before he could reach Cersei or Joffrey someone grabbed him and snapped his neck. Sansa looked to see who saved her only to see the hound "you'll be alright little bird." he said as he helped her, Scar-face and Ned were heading to the horses as were the remaining Tully men. The group saw as Sandor aided Sansa to them, but as they walked a bolt flew fast and found it's way into Scar-face's chest piercing his heart. Scar fell from his hors one of the Tully men tried to help him "get them out of the city." he said as he began to cough up blood, the group then took off leaving Scar-face as he was slowly dyeing.

The river lands:

It had been two weeks since lord Eddard Stark and the group fled king's landing, Ned was uncertain of Sandor's motive for help Sansa but he was glad he and his daughter were away from king's landing. But he had lost a loyal friend in the process, Scar-face had served house Stark ever since he was welcomed into their home. Now all they needed to do is reach Riverrun and meet up with Robb and his banner men, it would be a challenge for the river lands were still under attack by the Lannisters and that meant Gregor Clegane was an ever looming danger.

The next day they were on the road to Riverrun, but as they rod they met someone unexpected. Yoren was on the road as well for he was bringing men to the wall, "greetings lord Stark, glad to see you still have your head." he said to the lord of Winterfell "it was thanks to my sworn sword that we made it out of the city my the gods give him peace." he said to the man of the night's watch. As Ned spoke to him he noticed someone among the men who were to be men of the night's watch, it was Gendry luckily he managed to make it out of the city before Cersei could kill Robert's bastards. Ned had spoken to Yoren about letting Gendry go with him to which he had no problems with, the group was staying in a barn for the night. Mostly everyone was resting but the Tully men were acting as sentries to alert the group of incoming danger.

Winterfell:

Bran served as lord of Winterfell while his brother rod south, Jon and master Luwin did their best to help the young Stark. At times Bran worried he wouldn't see his family again, for many die in wars and Tywin Lannister was an experienced leader. As each day went on they did there best to rid themselves of worries, but even in the north there some dangers that could not be avoided. Not to long ago some wildlings were captured but only two were kept alive, but one was kept in a cell. A raven was sent to Winterfell from Riverrun, Jon had read the letter but it held both good and bad. Bran was practicing his archery and was getting better every day, thanks to Scar-face saving him from the fall Bran was able to walk and was very glad he could still do the things he enjoyed. Jon watched his brother practice but he didn't know how to give him the new, he would have to wait till the time was right to tell Bran.

A/N:That's the end of chapter 6, I apologize if it seems bad but there are to be some character deaths but is the argonian really dead. stay tuned to find out.


End file.
